                Patent Document 1: JP-2007-145226 A (corresponding to US2006/0235753)        Patent Document 1: JP-2007-145225 A        Patent Document 1: JP-2007-099249 A        
Patent Documents 1 through 3 disclose the vehicular user hospitality systems so controlled as to change operation contents of a hospitality operating portion in accordance with a scene specified by a user for using a vehicle.
However, the above-mentioned systems do not satisfactorily reflect wish of a user for hospitality and a user state on the function selection and its operation level and may cause an unsatisfactory result.